msandemofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Targenor
Źródło: Góra Demonów Biografia Zwany potem Wędrowcem w Mroku. Opiekun Heikego, a potem Vetlego. Strzegł miejsca spoczynku Tengela Złego. 1. Brat bliźniak Tiili. Urodzony w 1265. Miał oczy jak jego matka. Po zaginięciu Tiili udało mu się odzyskać alraunę i od tej pory to on ją nosił. 2. Został koronowany przez mieszkańców na ich króla w dniu 18. urodzin. Jednakże w tajemnicy przez Tengelem Złym. 3. Zły przodek chciał go zabrać ze sobą na wyprawę poza Dolinę jednakże ten mu się oparł. 4. Podstępem został zwabiony nad jezioro przez Guro, która udawała, że potrzebuje pomocy przy wyłowieniu sieci: Tengel Zły ukarał ją za jakieś nieposłuszeństwo. Zatopił w jeziorze jej rybackie sieci i cały sprzęt. I co ona teraz, samotna kobieta, ma począć, szlochała. Umrze z głodu. Sama nie umiała pływać, ale wiedziała, w którym dokładnie miejscu znajduje się ten sprzęt. Nikt inny w Dolinie nie zechce jej pomóc, bo wszyscy nienawidzą jej serdecznie. Targenor natomiast jest, mimo wszystko, jej krewnym. Czy on by nie mógł... Tengenor oczywiscie zgodził się pomóc. Zostawił wtedy w domu alraunę, aby jej nie zamoczyć. I to był błąd. Nie mogła go ona juz bronić. Tengel Zły podporządkował sobie jego wolę. Targenor nie potrafił wówczas zrozumieć czemu jego matka tak rozpacza. Czy nie widzi, jak bardzo został wyróżniony? Został przecież najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem samego Tengela! Jaki to honor! Jaki zaszczyt! 5. Nastepnego dnia stawił się na wezwanie Tengela, aby opuścić z nim Dolinę. Wcześniej jednak wziął z domu flet, który "sfałszowali" wczesniej wraz z matką. Udało jej się wmówić synowi, że to ten prawdziwy - budzący do życia. 6. Podczas podróży szedł przodem, odnajdywał nocleg i pozywienie dla swego pana. Jego obowiązkiem - gdy Tengel Zły już zaśnie - miało być pilnowanie fletu i ocenianie czy świat jest już godzien tego, by przejąć nad nim władzę. Tymczasem jednak odszukac miał szczurołapa i przygotowac go na spotkanie z Tengelem Złym, a także znaleźć dla swego przodka odpowiednią do "drzemki" jaskinię. 7. Wyruszył na poszukiwanie. Naszła go ochota, żeby zagrać na flecie. Usiadł więc na brzegu drogi i zaczął grać. Przyszedł do niego szczurołap, który powiedział mu, że nie chce być niewolnikiem Tengela Złego. Zagrał równiez na własnym flecie, a wtedy z Targenora opadł urok. 8. Targenor otrzymał od Szczurołapa flet usypiający. Od tej pory musiał udawać przez swym Złym przodkiem posłuszeństwo, co nie było prostą sprawą. 9. W Nowy Rok 1295 Tengel Zły dotarł do jaskini wybranej przez Tengenora. 10. Tengel Zły uczynił ducha Targenora nieśmiertelnym tak, aby ten mógł go obudzić nawet po smierci. 11. TZ ułożył się w grocie, a T zagrał. Przodek został uśpiony. Wtedy Targenor wyrzucił z siebie wszystko. Ujawnił, że nie jest jego sprzymierzeńcem i że budzący flet przepadł. Nie docenił jednak Tengela Złego. Mimo uspienia siła jego myśli mogła działać. Cisnął swoim potomkiem o ścianę. Targenorowi udało się wydostać z groty, przepełniał go jednak koszmarny ból, na czworakach, niemal po omacku przesuwał się krok za krokiem. Zrobił o jeden krok za dużo i... stoczył się na łeb, na szyję, ze stromego skalnego urwiska. Nieprzytomny wpadł do górskiego potoku, a woda poniosła jego bezradne ciało dalej ku morzu. I to był koniec ziemskiego życia Targenora. Cytaty Bardzo wcześnie stało się jasne, że Targenor został stworzony do czegoś wielkiego. W miarę jak dorastał, coraz częściej mieszkańcy Doliny przychodzili do niego po radę i pomoc, przeważnie w obronie przed Tengelem Złym. Pomoc musiała być oczywiście udzielana w największej tajemnicy, nie wolno było wymieniać niebezpiecznych imion czy miejsc, należało je opisywać. Wszyscy wiedzieli bowiem, że gdyby Tengel Zły odkrył, czym się Targenor zajmuje, oznaczałoby to z pewnością koniec dla chłopca, a wraz z nim również dla wielu innych. Mój syn, co wielu stwierdzało ponad wszelką wątpliwość, miał uzdrawiające ręce i mógł dokonywać rzeczy, które normalni ludzie uważali za cud. Ponadto już jako młody chłopiec posiadał ogromny autorytet. ... W największym sekrecie Targenor został wybrany na naczelnika osady, a kiedy się to stało, miał zaledwie osiemnaście lat. Wszyscy pokładali w nim wielkie nadzieje. Jeśli ktoś mógł ich uwolnić od tego śmiertelnego strachu, w którym żyli, to tylko on. ... Koronacja Targenora Ludzie przynieśli prezent dla Tiili, ale tak naprawdę to przyszli do Targenora.okazji osiemnastych urodzin - przyp. red. ''- Wiesz, Dida - powiedział wytypowany chłop. - Zrobiliśmy coś dla twojego syna. I wydobył z węzełka, który trzymał w ręce, żelazną koronę. - Kowal ją wykuł, Targenorze. Z żelaza, które zebraliśmy po domach, my wszyscy, których tu widzisz. Nie jest może ona specjalnie piękna ani bogata, lecz traktujemy ją jak symbol. Przyjmij ją właśnie jako symbol! Dał Targenorowi znak, by uklęknął. - Targenorze, niniejszym koronujemy cię na naszego króla! Twoje królestwo nie jest zbyt wielkie, wszystkich swoich poddanych widzisz tu przed sobą. My jednak pokładamy w tobie wielką nadzieję, wielkie zaufanie i przyrzekamy wypełnić każdy twój rozkaz. Targenor rozumiał, że ludzie muszą mieć jakieś oparcie, coś w rodzaju przeciwwagi dla mocy Tengela Złego. Dlatego przyjął koronę, a kiedy kącikiem oka spojrzał na alraunę spoczywającą w lalczynym łóżeczku, doznał uczucia, że ona akceptuje jego koronację. Targenor, pierwszy i jedyny król Ludzi Lodu...'' Inne - duchy przodków Tengel go straszył, że jego duch będzie bez wytchnienia krążył po ziemi aż do czasu, gdy przyjdzie pora budzenia złego przodka. Ale już wówczas, gdy błądził po podziemnych korytarzach bliski śmierci z bólu, wciąż jeszcze odczuwał strumień niezwykłej siły płynącej z rąk Tengela Złego, gdy ten dawał jego duchowi nieśmiertelność. A przecież Targenor sam był też wyposażony w wielką magiczną siłę. Półprzytomny wypowiedział wtedy mniej więcej taką magiczną formułkę: „Nasz biedny ród jest skazany, obciążeni w naszej rodzinie będą się rodzić do życia w wielkim upokorzeniu i udręce.Niniejszym wyrażam jednak pragnienie, aby ci wszyscy, którzy nienawidzą życia w służbie zła, a przeciwnie, chcą czynić dobro, podobnie jak moja ukochana matka i ja, mogli po śmierci przybierać inną postać.Żebym nie tylko ja jeden posiadał ten dar czy też był dotknięty tym przekleństwem. I żebyśmy wszyscy mogli służyć pomocą tym nieszczęśnikom, którzy narodzą się po nas”.